togsmpfandomcom-20200214-history
Togfan
Togfan, often referred to as the Demigoddess of Creation or simply the Demigoddess, is one of the few known Divine alive and the appointed Mayor of Langenthal. Throughout history she has partaken in many events on the Surface, primarily in the creation of cities and development of civilisations, and has held a great amount of powerful positions such as President of Ihazon and mayor of countless cities. Her apparent omnipresence has garnered her both fame and infamy, and people have sought her for aid as much as feared her. She is the only known being to have citizenship in every known country on Surface. History Nothing is known of Togfan's origin, and very little of her history in general. She appeared in Ihazon in 1903 and immediately settled down in Langenthal. Shortly after, she got involved in Ihazonan politics, but also took an interest in other nations spread across the Surface, reportedly helping development of many of them. Claims have been made of her presence before 1903, but these are all unconfirmed. Most of her time on the Surface has been spent developing cities, particularly Ihazon. Her strong affection and total devotion for the nation has led to her being appointed President and acting head of state of Ihazon in the past. Currently, she has largely withdrawn from the public view, and is supposedly guarding over Ihazon from the background. Over time, Togfan has become a subject of many religions. Her focus on aiding civilisations in growing has made many wonder if she is aiding the goal of Redeos, who view the world as a test to master all 8 aspects of mankind in order to either achieve divinity or otherwise access the Godrealms. Asseculs, who believe the 8 original demigods of Genus Reditus are still among us today, claim she is the Demigoddess of Creation to explain her incredible potency to build and create. Church of Langenthal has not given an official stance on the matter, but like many Devouts who do not believe a violent race such as Divines can have anything to do with God, just as many have treated her similarly to Asseculs and adopted her as part of their Devout faith. The latter are also known as Devout Asseculs. Appearance Togfan is observed as a tall and young woman with long light blonde hair that is often tied up, usually in a ponytail. She is most known for wearing a tidy suit and a hard hat when doing construction work and city planning, but can be seen in more casual attires as well. As a Divine, she has the ability to sprout ethereal wings at will, and this appears to be her primary mode of transportation. She is outgoing and likes long conversations, but can appear difficult to converse with due to a tendency to speak cryptically, with technical terms and convoluted wording, together with having an accent that has been described as "otherworldly". She has often taken an interest in events, mainly in Ihazon, without necessarily involving herself in them. Background criticism Despite her ease of talking, she keeps her history and background completely hidden and managed to shrug off any piercing questions coming her way. Many have pointed out that Divine have an incredible destructive potency, and raised questions as to why Togfan appears to be the only pacifistic Divine in recorded history or if there has been many more like her. Some have also raised concerns about whether a potential counterpart exists, such as a Demigod of Destruction. Despite her seemingly good will, many have expressed suspicion of her intents and potential powers, suggesting she holds her history hidden to hide unlawful intents. Regardless of intents, critique of her regime remains among some, claiming she is responsible for the large inequality between people. Many have voiced disagreement in her policies, and feels she holds too much influence over politicians. "It's not right that this flying lady holds more power than our elected representative," Langenthäler Yasmar Nodrog said to The Daily Evening in 2016. "She's a dictator, benevolent or not." Two years later Togfan still holds a major influence in Ihazonan politics. Trivia * Has a seemingly uncanny obsession with the name "Langenthal", leading to there being three different capital cities named it. * Also has a very strong interest in transport, especially trains. * Her hair colour is rumoured to originally have been brown. * Has a dislike for flying. Ironic, considering her rare ability to fly. * Looks to be in her 20s, despite having lived for over 110 years. Category:People Category:Tog Creative Category:Religion